Laser Tag
by across-the-klainebow
Summary: Oneshot! In which Kurt takes Blaine out to laser tag for his birthday. Cute fluff, and childish!Blaine ensue :) Rated K for kissing. Nothing more risque in there.


**A/N: So this is my first oneshot. Klaine, obviously.**

**Um.**

**Guess I'm just gonna leave this here and hope you read it :)**

***posts***

***hides in corner***

**DISCLAIMER- Glee is not mine. Darren Criss is not mine. Chris Colfer is not mine. If any of those things were mine, Chris and Darren would never wear shirts. Like, ever.**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Shh."

"Kuuurt! Where are you taking me? It's my birthday, I'd like to retain my sight!"

"Oh, calm down. We're here." Kurt reaches to the knot in Blaine's blindfold and tugs lightly, unraveling the fabric from his boyfriend's head and granting him sight again.

"No." Blaine says, his expression giddy. "No. Kurt, you didn't." Disbelief colors his features as he stares at the bright, luminescent sign above the entrance of the building they're parked in front of.

Kurt nods, blushing slightly. "I did," he states quietly.

"I can't believe this. Holy crap, do you even know how awesome this is? Laser tag, Kurt! Oh, my god. You are the best boyfriend ever." Blaine's child-like excitement shines right through his eyes, illuminating his entire face.

"Well, come on then," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the entrance. "Let's go play a game intended for middle schoolers."

Blaine lets out a whoop of joy and runs ahead, dragging a giggling Kurt behind him.

Inside, they wait in a line to pay the entrance fee. Over the course of the walk from the parking lot, Blaine has somehow managed to morph form dapper, respectable seventeen-year-old, into bouncing, hyper five-year-old. Kurt simply rolls his eyes and forks over a twenty to cover both of their fees.

They enter the prep room, and are immediately judged by the teenage boy in charge of handing out vests. Kurt blushes, suddenly hyper aware that he and Blaine are about five years older than all the other children here. Blaine continues to remain oblivious. He jumps in place impatiently, ungelled curls (which Kurt insisted upon) flying every which way, and generally giving him the appearance of a very cute, very oversized puppy.

Finally, they walk inside the "arena." Their vests flash different colors, indicating what teams they're on. Kurt is blue. Blaine's flashes red. He shrugs apologetically at Kurt before shooting at him once and running off with a group of tweens in order to plan battle tactics. Kurt simply shakes his head at his boyfriend's antics, wondering why he'd ever thought this was a good idea.

As it turns out, Kurt has really good aim with the plastic laser guns. His team names him assassin, and sends him behind enemy lines to snipe out the red team, where he is promptly shot about seven times by a very energetic Blaine.

Unsurprisingly, Kurt feels his competitive nature hardening his resolve to win. _Alright, _he thinks to himself, _let's do this thing. _Abandoning all form of tactics, he runs around the obstacles, shooting at any and every person wearing a red vest, be they teen, tween, or even elementary school student. Blaine is nowhere to be seen, though his own sniping skills are all that's keeping the red team from utter devastation at the hands of Kurt. He runs behind the blue team's base and shoots at all the children huddling inside, laughing gleefully as they attempt to chase him away. He runs around a giant pillar and hops over a small hurdle, looking over his shoulder at his pursuers.

Suddenly, Blaine runs right into a trap. Maybe it's the lighting, or maybe it's his imagination, but the huddle of small children advancing towards him with evil grins on their faces look downright menacing. His own smile fades as he looks towards the ceiling and accepts his own demise. A dozen lasers light on him all at once, making the dreaded _beep-beep-beep _noise that means he's been shot. He falls dramatically to the floor, groaning and moaning for the benefit of the children, who burst into peels of laughter and run off, leaving him sprawled on the floor. Out of nowhere, he's on his back, and Kurt is straddling his chest, looking into his eyes with an impish grin.

"Kurt!" He says. "They've gotten me! I'm wounded, Kurt! Tell— Tell my father I—"

"Oh, stop it, you," Kurt responds, leaning down to give Blaine a peck on the nose. "You're fine. Just get up and keep playing."

"I can't! Kurt—my honor! It's been sacrifi—"

_Beep-beep-beep_

Blaine swivels his head from where he'd been staring into the distance to turn accusing eyes at his boyfriend. "Did you just—"

"Sorry," Kurt says, voice full of barely suppressed laughter. "I had to!" The last is yelled over his shoulder as Kurt scampers away, searching for cover among his teammates. Blaine immediately hops onto his feet and runs after him, but no matter where he looks, he can't find hide nor hair of his elusive boyfriend.

"I'll get you for that!" He yells at his boyfriend's retreating back, eliciting more laughter from the quickly receding figure.

Two minutes remain in the match. A countdown begins on the LED screen on the back of Kurt's gun. The blue team is exactly one point up, thanks to Kurt's hit on Blaine. The two teams skirmish frantically. The blues, desperate to maintain their lead, and the reds attempting to regain their title. Neither manages any hits. Kurt runs along a wall, hiding from a twelve-year-old red who seems to be out for his blood, when an unseen figure reaches from a shady corner and grabs his hand, pulling Kurt into a tiny alcove hidden from the rest of the arena.

"Wha—" the word isn't even out of Kurt's mouth before Blaine's lips are on his. Blaine runs his tongue along his boyfriend's bottom lip, smiling at the startled squeal that comes out of his mouth. Kurt relaxes, dropping his gun to where it hangs from a cord tied to his vest in favor of twining his arms around Blaine's neck and responding with enthusiasm to Blaine's kisses.

Blaine pulls away momentarily, his grin visible even in the twilight of the arena. He glances down at the gun still in his hand.

"Ten." He says, referring to the second countdown that has begun.

"Nine." Kurt replies softly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes and feeling his lips stretch in his own smile.

"Eight." Blaine leans in and nuzzles Kurt's nose with his own.

"Seven." Kurt breathes softly against Blaine's lips, close enough that he can hear his heartbeat.

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

_Beep-beep-beep_

Kurt's eyes widen in realization of what Blaine has just done. His hands grapple with the cord of his own gun, trying to reach it in the mere second remaining in the match.

The loud gong sounds, declaring the end of the match. The lights go on. Blaine smiles cheekily, flashing his teeth at Kurt, who is still frozen in disbelief.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Kurt repeats the same sentence for the tenth time as Blaine pulls him back towards the car. "No!" He says suddenly, just as Blaine is leaning over the seat to buckle him in, as it's clear he isn't going to do it himself. "No, we can't—we can't just go! I'm not satisfied with these results. We need a rematch. A tie is not okay, Blaine, I won't stan—"

Blaine silences him by leaning over and pressing a kiss to his rapidly moving lips.

"Calm down, baby. We'll come back for _your _birthday."

"You bet we will," Kurt mumbles, settling into the seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine just smiles.


End file.
